


Conscience

by Shinkukka



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, jeretta, suzalulu if you squint, very au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkukka/pseuds/Shinkukka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One's conscience usually seems to bother one during the most inconvenient times. Late nights, when most of the busy city of Tokyo are asleep, seemed to be the most usual time for certain people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conscience

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this is something I wrote for my friend pimeakuja @ tumblr for Valentines day, since we came to a conclusion that this pair didn't have absolutely anything and that fact had to be straightened. I apologize for the quality, this hasn't been beta-ed and is the first piece of fanfiction I have written in years. I am glad if you enjoy this, it has next to no plot.

Conscience [ **kon** -sh _uh_ ns]

Noun

  1. the inner sense of what is right or wrong in one’s conduct or motives, impelling one toward right action 
  2. the complex of ethical and moral principles that controls or inhibits the actions or thoughts of an individual



 

Human mind is a complex thing. Like the way it remembers small things people think they’ve forgotten and brings them to their attention at the weirdest of times and doesn’t let the people forget again, not for a while, at the most inconvenient times. This was the case during the small hours of the night in the small apartment shared by two people who had gone through so much together and apart.

This was just one of those sleepless nights for the Gottwald-Nu household, where neither could catch any kind of sleep, both of them just lying in their shared bed facing opposite directions. It was the prize to pay when being involved with government as a job. Japans uprisings had been brought to an end half a year ago and a certain ex-Britannian had been elected as the new and youngest Prime Minister, in the history of Japan.

“I’m sorry-“, both of them started at the same time, while turning to face the other. They were quiet for a while, until Jeremiah broke the silence.

“You first”, he said softly, a barely audible whisper in the quiet bedroom, raising his head to support it with his arm.

“I’m sorry. I thought you were dead. I shouldn’t have believed it so easily. I-“, Villetta started to rattle on, looking anywhere but Jeremiah, only to be hushed quiet by Jeremiah. They had been over this over and over. Like an echo, always repeating themselves on quiet nights of no sleep.

“You behaved like anyone else when hearing their teammate was killed in action. Besides you lost your memory short after that. You shouldn’t blame yourself. If anything, you should blame me”, he said, turning to lay on his back covering his eyes with his arms before continuing. “I took you away from him. Without considering what you might have wanted. You loved him.”

Villetta had expected this, hearing his voice break, turning to face Jeremiah this time. Her expression was soft but sad, and she was glad Jeremiah couldn’t see it at the moment. She let her hand gently trace Jeremiah’s arm. Up and down, back and forth. She was quiet for a moment, before answering the question he hadn’t asked.

“I might have loved him, yes. But I wasn’t the same person when I had lost my memories. And in the end, when I got my memories back, I remembered loving you more”, she recited, using the words he used to whisper to her, when she felt guilty of falling for the Japanese man who had saved her after she had been shot.

This seemed to be enough for Jeremiah, since he turned to face Villetta, looking into her eyes for mere seconds, before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. Villetta smiled moving her arm around Jeremiah while the other found its way to his hair. She closed her eyes and buried her face to Jeremiah’s neck. They stayed like this for what felt like hours, neither of them feeling sleep taking over.

After the riots and uprisings had ended, there had been talk amongst the foreign people about going back to their respective countries. The Britannian duo had thought about leaving Japan and returning to their home country, but had decided against it. Sure, leaving would make certain things easier, but Jeremiah felt the need to stay by the side of the young Prime Minister, and Villetta didn’t mind his decision. It wasn’t like she had something waiting her back in Britannia.

They both had resigned from their jobs for the Britannian government, deciding it was enough of a scare for them both to almost lose the other once. Villetta sported a scar where she had been shot, while Jeremiah’s lost eye was a constant reminder to the both of them of what they’d been through. Nowadays they had clean indoor jobs under the Japanese Prime Minister.

“Will we be okay?” Villetta whispered quietly, once again breaking the silence of the long night. It was something both of them often asked of themselves, sometimes letting the question escape their lips.

“We will be fine. We always have”, was the answer Jeremiah gave her, momentarily tightening his hold of her, almost afraid that she’d suddenly disappear.

It couldn’t be said that they were the people whose relationship had suffered the most during the riots, but theirs had suffered more than they needed. It would take time to fix the damages done, but time was all they had besides each other. At least they could build their relationship while overseeing the country being rebuilt. After more silence, Jeremiah finally pulled away, enough to touch their foreheads together while locking eyes with Villetta’s, caressing her cheek with his hand.

“Penny for your thoughts”, Villetta whispered.

“You look gorgeous”, was his answer.

“And I was sure you were thinking about sleeping in tomorrow”, Villetta smiled, glancing at the clock on their bedroom wall quickly. “Since it is almost 4AM already and we won’t get enough sleep even if we’d fall asleep right this moment.”

“Now that you mention it…” Jeremiah grinned, lifting his head enough to kiss her cheek. “Lelouch will probably be furious but he’ll understand.”

“We can just tell him we forgot to set our alarm clocks and didn’t wake up even when he called the both of us a total of fifty times during several hours,” Villetta said. “Besides, _his highness_ can always call up Kururugi, he’ll show up faster than Lelouch can say ‘knight in shining armour’ if he isn’t there with him already.”

“Mhm”, Jeremiah quietly agreed. He closed his eye and laid his arms around Villetta. “We should invite them over dinner again. We both know Lelouch could use a break once in a while, the kid is overworking himself.”

“I bet they’d like that”, she murmured closing her own eyes as well, her hand running through his hair, while the other rested against Jeremiah’s chest. “We could try to get Lloyd and Cécile to join us too. It’d be something like a family dinner.”

“More like future in-laws getting together to discuss the marriage while embarrassing the kids”, Jeremiah chuckled. “But that would be nice. I haven’t seen them in a while.”

“If the kids can’t stop running in circles maybe the future in-laws should do something about it”, Villetta hummed, yawning a little. Jeremiah took it as initiative to pull the blanket around them.

Jeremiah opened his eye for a moment, feeling Villetta’s breathing on his face.

“I love you”, he said, barely audible in the quiet apartment.

“I love you too”, he could hear her breath out, before they drifted to sleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
